this is an SOS
by Jonas Writer Kandy
Summary: Kandretha-Mare is in love w/ Joe but when she tells Joe her feelings how will he act and when nick helps her to get it out does Nick Fall for her ? find out........
1. Intro

**Intro**

**Kandretha-Marie Jordan is a normal 17 year old girl she has the most awsomest Friend in the world Joe Jonas! But what will happen**

**when Kandy-Marie's feelings come out on Joe and then Nick is falling for her while helping her to tell Joe the truth...**

**I will have new chapters up often OK =D**

**Kandy- Marie =D**


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginin

I was in my room Liying down in a peaceful nap having a dream...

_" Joe ... I Need to tell you somthin... iv hidden it for a while and idk if i can hold it any longer" I said Just sitting there_

_" you can tell me anything" He said smiling at her getting close. " well i... um... i like you ALOT. More that you know" I said_

_" Kandy-Marie i feel the same way" He said and leaned in and kissed her pationatly. " Joe... dont leave me " i said pulling away." I wont. I Love you. ill never let you fall" he said and leaned in for another kiss. then..._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP "ahhhh No!! Darn it i Have school !!" i said as i walked into the bathroom and did my busness.then i walked into my room while i had my short top on and shorts.i heard a slam on the front Door. " Joe ?? " I called. " yes?? you ready?? were seinros this year !!" He said walking into my room and saw me w/ mt short top and shorts. " well some one looks sexy today" Joe said teasing her. " you going to school like that? id pay for you to do that!" Joe said in a serious way. " NO! and get out i need to change!" I yelled pushing him out. " wait" He said pointing to his cheak. " Joe...No... now let me get ready or well be late !!" I said. " Fine but i still want my kiss" he pleaded. " Fine! but its our friend kiss and well never be anything more cuz well ruin our friendship !" I said. Then i i leaned in to kiss his cheak and he moved his face and i kissed his lip. He held me there i wanted to move but he wouldnt let me. i moved my head away. " Joe... let me go" i said calmly. " ok" He said. I went into my room Loked the door and Changed into a Hollister Maroon Shirt and Has the bird on there it was tight and i had black legging w/ a short mini that was denim. I opened the door " took you long enogh" Joe said starting in at me In a jokin way. Then I hear the Door again. " Joe and Kandy lets go" I heard Nick Yell.Then he apperaed in the door."you 2 oviously like each other" Nick said. "what no we dont" i said nervous. " Whatever LETS GO!!" Nicksaid then raced down stairs. Me and Joe broke away from sight and went to the car. I drove Nick and Joe to school every day sence i got my lisence.We got to school Me and Joe always had the same classes and Our Moms were teachers at the school we had them. My Mom was Math and Joes was Social Studies.We got to the school and I headed Srait to Carol My BFFL " OMG!!today is the day" i said. " I agree and Kandy... Make a move on Joe you 2 are always flirting and kissing but never do anything." Carol Nagged. I Might But ill talk to nick about it" I told her. " you better do it soon or Lona might snach him" she said. " Ill do it now !! Nick !! I Need to talk to you!!" i yelled.**

**_Nicks POV_**

**__**

**" wonderful..." Nick Thoght to himself. "yea?" i asked. "um... you know i like Joe alot right?" Kandy said hoping i could tell by her hint to Joe. " yupp, its ovious. why?" i said. " wel does he like me alot too?" she said looking at me. "ummmmmm, i have no idea. ill ask" i said. "im not gonna ask i like her more than she may ever know ill try to make her hate him"i said to myself. " ok thanks nick your the best" she said givin me a hug w/ her slender body and gave me a peak on the cheak. I wanted to ffain right there. The reast of the day was normal till the end of the day... i was walkin out to the car when i saw Joe and a Preppy Cheerleader kissing. i had my pic phone on me i took a pic so i could show kandy. then i went to Kandys car. " hey Kandy Joe wont be w/ u s today take a look. i showed her the pic she was about to cry. I pulled her into a hug "its ok" i said. all she did was nod. " thanks nick this is why your my Best Friend" She said. i gave a smile i told her to come to my house and we can hang in my room hopful i can make her like me and make a move !**

** OMJ!! lol Kandy likes Joe and who was Joe kissing ?? and is Nick gonna make a move?? is kandy gonna fall for nick?? or will Joe see what he did rong?? find out in Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 2

This is an SOS Chapter 2

Kandys POV

**" hey lets hang out for a while in my room" he asked " ummmmmmmmm... shore" I said. not to shore wheather I should go or not.**

**"kool comeon" he said draging me to the room. what am i doing !! i like joe...or could i like nick...no i cant ahhh what do i do ??**

**she thoght to herself confused." um... so... what do you wanna do?" Nick asked me. Then i heard the Door open. " NICK!! KANDY!!"**

**we heard a yell. " Shit its Joe" we said in uinison. " i know what will get him to like you more" Nick said. " what" pretend to make out w/ me**

**and i dont like you im Just saying " Nick said. " ok well try it" i said. i leaned in and i started to kiss him. i could tell he lied. he liked me **

**but i didnt know what to say to him. then... Joe walked in the door. " OMG!! Kandy!! Nick!!" Joe said in shock. " omg Joe wow i didnt know**

**you were home" i said lieing to him. I could tell his heart got broken but he broke mine too!! " um... this is akword" Nick said. **

**i agreeed. " so.. you and Nick are together" joe maneged to say. " no we just had a moment and i guess we just kissed" i said**

**and i lied again. " Oh... Kandy can we talk??" Joe said. " ummmmmmm... shore" i said. Joe took me to his room and locked the door.**

**"ummmmm joe whydid you..." before i got to finish my sentence i was imedeatly interupted by Joe. " dont say a word till i am done"**

**He said. I shook my head. " ok here it goes... ok well remeber when i kissed you the first time well ever sence then i loved you and **

**I Have Just reolized that I will always Love you!! I want you to give me a Chance and I want you really bad! your addicting!!**

**I want you to love me back i wanna kiss you and i wanna be your man!!" Joe Busted out. And all i did was take it in i Started to cry**

**and then I bursed out " I LOVE YOU TOO !!" Joe ran up to me and Gave me a Hug. " Please Be Mine Kandy" Joe said.**

**" Yes Joe i will be yours!" I said to his sholder. " Good " he said to my face Then he leaned in and kissed me. then he picked me up and i was**

**in his arms he looked at me and Pationatly kissed me again. then he laid me on the bed and he laid next to me. " I wanna stay like this 4 ever!"**

**Joe said to me. " me too" i said. He looked in my eyes and kissed me only this time it was for a long time.**

**1 Month Later...**

**" Joe !! Hurry !! The Halloween Store is about to open!! i wanna Get a Good costume!" I yelled to him. " ok 1 sec i need to get my wallet!!" **

**Joe said. " Ok well hurry i wanna Leave" I moned. " Ok lets Go!!" Joe said. I pulled him out of the door and took him to the store they Just **

**opened and were the first there. i was looking at all the cue costumes they had i always had in mind what i wanted to be eather a Nruse or**

**a pop singer. Joe said to try them on and I did . Joe said that the nurse one is the one he want me to wear. so i agreeed and we went to the **

**House and got ready it was the Day of the Big Dance !! I was so excited !! Joe was going as a Doctor. " Joe come on !!" i yelled. " ok lets...**

**OMG!! look at that sexy nurse!!" Joe teased. " oh shut it Stud Doctor" I shot back and smiled.**

**THE DANCE WAS LIKE ANY NORMAL DANCE YOUV BEEN TOO!!**

**After...**

**" That was great!!" Joe said. " i agree" i said and pulled into a kiss. Then i tried to pull away. " Joe... Let... Go..." I said in between Kisses.**

**" Little... Bit... LOnger" Joe said. so i let him then we got a little toghchy. " he started to rub my thugh it felt good but i felt weird. " Joe please**

**Lets stop" I said in between kisses. " Fine" he said after he pulled away.**

**A/N: OK THIS STORY IS GOING NO WHERE PLESE TELL ME IF I SHAll go on or No finish !**


	4. Note from Kandy

ok i AM SO SORRY i HAVENT POSTED BEEN BUSY D

BUT I MIGHT DELETE A STORY AND MAKE A NEW ONE CUZ ONE IS POINTLESS!!

D

Kandy


	5. Chapter 3 the big twist

this is an sos ch 3

Febuary 14,2007

"Joe...go away!!Im not going to school im tired" I said into my pellow. Joe was in my room trying to pull me out and get me ready for school.

"Kandy...I have a suprise!!" Joe said to me. " What is it " I yelled as i shot up. " hahahaha Got you but ill give you a kiss" He said. He leaned

In.I Kissed back. " Joe...let...go" I said between his soft kiss. " I...dont think...so" Joe said and kept me there i tried to pull away then he got

all touchy like he is.He began to pin my thigh down on the bed. " Joe...stop" I said seiously. " ok but your mine after school" he said and left

the room. i shut the door and got Changed. i wore a mini thjat was red and a top that was white polo. I opened the door and Joe was there

looking like he was about to knowck to come in. " oh well hello Mr, Jonas... what are you wanting" i said teasing him. "Oh i Just want Kandy"

He said teasing back. " im right here what do you want?" I asked. " oh to get this school day over with and i need to know if my girl is ready for

a new step. " I think she is but it will have to wait till after school" I said still Joking with him. " score" was all he said and leaned in and kissed

me. " Ok Joe Lets Go" I said Draging him. " By the way you looking sexy today" Joe said. " Oh thanks" I said then Hopped in the car. At school

i got looks from guys but i was taken by Joe Jonas and then... I felt like i didnt want to be taken by him.I saw somthing i didnt wanna see.I ran

to nick. " Nick!!" I cried. and gave him a Hug. He was Now holding me." What happened to you? are you ok? did Joe hurt you? where is he?" Nick

Asked."Joe,yes,yes,with lanna" I said answering the questions in his chest."oh...its ok" he said and Kissed my forehead." Nick? how could he?"

I asked still crying. Then He said " I dont Know". then i walked to my car and drove nick home. Nick said for me to stay so i did me and Nick were

Talking in His room then nick said. " Joe is so stupid for hurting a pretty girl like you" and My Face shot up. " thanks" I said to the comploment he

threw in there. " oh its no problem its just...Kandy... I like you... Alot and i just hated seeing you with Joe, Everyday hed kiss lanna then you lanna

you lanna you, Then i got sick of it and i confronted Joe he got all mad but w/e"Nick said to me. " Thanks For being here nick" I said and gave him

a hug. I looked up and saw his cute puppy brown eyes look at me. i couldnt resist and i leaned in and kissed him 1 second later he kissed back and

then he put his arms around my waist and then i put my arms around his neak i was falling for Nick Jonas Joes little bro and then i reolized he liked

me alot more that Joe cuz Joe never Ever took it this slow i was amazed the he was taking me and him so slow. He was amaizing i thoght and I Never

Thoght id be in love with him. then he opend his moth wider and i let my tongre in he was kissing me very pationatly i never thoght this would happen

then he pulled back and went lower on my neak and kissed my collerbone and sucked on it i slightly groaned and Made him do it more then i took his

shirt off. What am i doing i thoght to myself but i apparently liked nick more than a friend.Then He took my shirt off and was on top of me kissing me

to death. Oh how i loved it but he got deeper and began kissing my chest.I didnt know what to do it was like we were making out but with more pation.

then nick came to my ear and asked." do you mind this?" I repled with a no. then we werent thing even more nick took my bra off an stared."wow"

was all he said. I Gave him a smile and kissed him more.then nick becan to pull my skit down. i was like this ant good but i let him and i unziped

his pants and pulled his pants off him he smiled at me and lowerd his head. and said " I Love you" and i said "I love you too" and i ment it i was

in love with Nick Jonas. "Kandy do you wanna lose your vergenity**(SP?)** to me?" and i gave a quick smile and replyed "yes" and he asked me.

" are you shore?" he said with a smile. " Yes Nick, Please" i said and he got on me. he was going to enter my body and i was going to like it.

" Ok it sort of hurts i heard in books the entrance" Nick said to me. " ill be on just do it" i wisperd.he took my underwear off and he took his boxers off.

i shut my eyes and i let out a whimper of pain."hun? you ok?" he asked. " Yes, Keep going"i said. then he was in my body and kept thrusting. then i felt

plessure. i gorand" Nick, Omg, Nick harder" he did it harded and tfelt good he kept going and then we relaxed.(Thank god no one was home). "nick,i love you"

I said. " He tured to me and gave me a soft kiss. " Love you too he replyed. " wait, Nick you forgot about you promise ring and your vow" I said in worry ment.

" no its all good and i wanna be with you till the end of time" he said." i will want you too" I replyed and snugled close to his naked body." Nick,what do i tell

Joe?" I asked. " Tell him your over and that you saw him cheating" he said to me. " Ok, then ill be all yours" i replyed happy then i heard the door slam."Nick"

Joe Shouted. We both Jumped and we heard foot steps.


End file.
